


Babylonian

by reiley



Series: WIAD Home Game [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: writerinadrawer, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest floor was cold and wet beneath her. Toshiko couldn’t actually feel it, but knew it was there, heard the drip drip from the leaves overhead and smelled thick, earthy moss in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babylonian

**Author's Note:**

> *written using the prompt: [4.06](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer/143433.html)
> 
>  **Warnings:** non-graphic implications of human vivisection
> 
> originally posted 07/16/10

* * *

The forest floor was cold and wet beneath her. Toshiko couldn’t actually feel it, but knew it was there, heard the _drip drip_ from the leaves overhead and smelled thick, earthy moss in the air.

She couldn’t open her eyes, either. Physically she thought she was capable, the paralytic wasn’t too strong, but she… just _couldn’t_. They were still nearby, they… Jack was no longer screaming, but she felt the otherworldly heat from their bodies, heard their shuffling limbs in the underbrush. And their voices.

_“It not dos we expecting. Be you think? No.”_

_“But this the snake able, yes? Or bokantslkee snails? What be the ‘puppy dog tail’?”_

They made a _chwarfling_ sound, like a bird ruffling its feathers, that Tosh could only presume was laughter.

She could dislodge the translator from her ear, somehow, if she really tried, so she wouldn’t have to listen any longer. She would’ve liked to have seen Jack’s face when she told him

> “You can show me those gorgeous gadgets of yours,” he said, wide grin masking dangerous with carefree.

that it worked… Mostly.

But Jack was silent now. Tosh couldn’t pick out his breathing over the rushing of her own heartbeat. Everything was missing below her breastbone, numb as if separated from her body, but her mouth watered and bile rose at the back of her throat.

 _“It not. Professor Nignchi will not satisfy with us. Be to bring specimens return.”_ There was another wet slap, and a gust of wind rushed over her, hot and stinking.

Feeling like all the tendons in her neck might pop, Tosh slowly forced her head to the right – not the left, dear god not the left – and cracked her eyes open. Her torch was on the ground, just a few inches from her nose, casting jagged shadows from her busted scanner over the dewy grass. Her weapon was nowhere to be seen, but for all she knew it could have still been in her thigh-holster. Jack had the keys

> “It’ll be a quick trip, Toshiko. Some fresh air and a walk through the woods.”

and the Duskeiv energy gun.

> “Whoops! Just a fox. Almost blasted the little guy. Wonder where he’s going in such a hurry.”
> 
> “That’s a female,” Tosh replied, watching her scurry away.
> 
> “Foxy.” Jack raised his eyebrows at her.
> 
> She didn’t blush. “Are you sure this is the right way? Feels like we’re going in circles.”
> 
> “I recognize that tree,” he said just before the branches snapped.

Soft heat brushed her face and she squeezed her eyes shut, felt a slight pressure somewhere around her abdomen, then a tickle deep in her belly.

 _“To think you this sugar? Or bleaches on seasonings?”_ She knew there were just two of them, two separate heat sources on either side of her body. One _whuffled_ again – her device didn’t translate tone, but its amusement was obvious.

 _“Partnership to fail instruction. You be devastate sample.”_ And the other’s exasperation.

The leaves rustled– 

_“No. Henseta! No!”_

–and a high whine shrieked before a near-silent _phwuumptsa!_ Heavy weight landed on Toshiko’s legs, sending pins and needles up through her spine as the paralysis began wearing off. Jack was above her, pushing the weight aside. Alive.

Distantly, a voiced called out, “Jack!” Suzie broke through the trees, but he warded her away from him with a wave of his hand. His shirt was torn, stained dark, but they couldn’t have been…

Suddenly beside Tosh, kneeling in the dirt, was the new boy. “I’ve got you, darling.” He always smelt of whisky, just a faint ever-present aroma, but Jack swore he was a brilliant doctor. His hand was warm on the back of her neck, and he looked right into her eyes as he spoke. “You’re fine.”

Tosh’s head dropped forward, chin to chest; she saw her tattered shirt and skin, blood welling up in pools around his fingers, and the blurry green bodies wilted at her feet.

“What the hell are they, Jack?” Suzie asked.

“I don’t–”

“Ah–” Toshiko tried to swallow. “I know,” she croaked. “Translator needs… bit of tweaking… though.” She smiled up at Jack, and her eyes fell closed as a pink glow crept over the horizon.

* * *


End file.
